


Communications.

by Lucie (Mariessa), Mariessa



Series: Situations [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Dark, Bad Decisions, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Batfamily Drama (DCU), Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Conditioning, Dark Bruce Wayne, Duke Thomas-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eye Trauma, Family Dynamics, Forced Bonding, Good Sibling Duke Thomas, I I HAVEN'T DECIDED PAIRINGS YET IM SORRY, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Kidnapping, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Multi, Protective Dick Grayson, Sibling Love, Tim Drake Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariessa/pseuds/Lucie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariessa/pseuds/Mariessa
Summary: Duke didn't understand his new "family". He woke up in a strange place, with people who claim to be his new siblings and urges he never had before. He's scared about what this all means and who these people really are, but for now he has to get along with them.Aka kidnapping batman au.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Duke Thomas & Everyone, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: Situations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932931
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Communications.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the main story begins

Welcome to the Family

* * *

They were driving too fast.

Duke sat snugly in the backseat of the car with his body aching and trembling. He didn't know what was happening but the look on his parents face kept his mouth shut. He could hear cars honking at them to slow down, but they continued to speed past them.

From his point of view everything was starting to look like shadows. Shapes merged together and he was unable to make anything out. The lumps that had once been his parents moved back and forth as they argued. He didn't know what they where saying but they only got angrier. 

He closed his eyes shivering. He wanted this all to stop and for everything to go back to normal. Before his mother spent dinner watching him like a hawk with bloodshot eyes. With his father forbidding him from leaving the house and then his room.

Slowly, they began to change and the world began to melt into itself. Colors lost their appeal to him. Food started to taste blandly and felt like nothing when he ate it. Duke felt like everything was falling apart and it terrified him. It chilled his entire body petrifying it entirely.

"This is all your fault!" The scream ripped him out of his apathy and forced him to witness the scene before him.

His mother looked like a animal, her emotions taking control of her actions. She beat hear first into his father's body as he tried to drive. Her hair was all over the place covering major of her face. Still if he looked hard enough he could see how broken she had become.

"You did this! You did this you bastard!" Duke couldn't even recognize her. Her voice sounded unstable, like she was seconds away from sobbing.

Soon the sobbing started and drowned out anything she was trying to say. The teen instinctively reached for his headphones only to realize they weren't there. They had been in such a rush to leave, he hadn't even been allowed to bring his stuff. 

Only essentials is what his father told him and that didn't even include his clothes. Just some things that where already packed away. He wondered when they had managed to do that. Everyday they sat near him watching the windows and through cracks in the door.

They sat waiting. And now they where running away from whoever they had been looking for. The car wheels screeched so loud it made Duke take in a sharp breathe. They where going too fast. He couldn't even hear the other cars anymore. 

Still his father was acting erratically as he kept driving. Both of his parents were acting in a way that made him feel unsafe. Something had happened and now they had fear in their eyes. It was wild, almost as if they had been drugged earlier that morning. And now they where letting that fear control all of their actions.

Standing by windows wasn't safe. Going back to school wasn't safe. Eating foods that weren't grown, prepped and cooked by his parents was dangerous. It was like overnight his social, lenient parents had turned into someone unrecognizable. 

Another sharp turn made Duke slide back and forth on the backseats. His heart began to beat faster with each turn they took. They needed to slow down. His stomach was twisting in ways get never knew it could twist. They needed to slow down or else they would get hurt.

White light flashed in front of his eyes, blinding him. The shadowy lumps of his parents where swallowed up by the light and before he knew it, so was he.

The impact hit the car before any of it's passengers could let out a single scream. Duke felt his body slam backward and hit the side of the car door. His parents where yelling, pleading with someone but he was unable to make out what they where saying. 

A loud banging sound. Then laughter, inhuman callous laughter followed right after. It sounded like his mom but he wasn't sure. Maybe it was his dad, their voices mixed in too well with the growing darkness. His forehead was throbbing and he couldn't see them.

And suddenly, just like the light he was cloaked and darkness with a ear shattering scream filling his mind. With each breathe he struggled to take, the screaming got more guttural. He didn't know whether it was his parents screaming or his own. He didn't want to know.

* * *

Voices. That was the only thing Duke could hear. Too many voices.

He struggled to open his eyes as the weight of his parents bag buried him. Something warm and sticky covered his hands but he was unable to identify it. His eyes where burning. Thick tears dripped down his face from the sheer amount of pain he was in.

From what he could see glass was everywhere. It was in his body, it was under him, it was covering what was once the roof of the car. The windows had been shattered into a million pieces and it felt like all of him had gone into his body. He didn't know if he was screaming, the voices where to loud.

"I think he's still alive!" 

The newest voice sounded surprised. It was feminine, but it was to young to be his mother's. Too bubbly for the situation at hand almost. The voice drifted away with everything else in the world and he was left alone in the static.

Soon he could hear footsteps coming closer to where he was trapped. He wanted to reach out his hands but he was too tired. He felt so weak. It was getting harder and harder for him to keep his eyes open. In desperation he began to try and wiggle his body.

"He's right here!" The voice had come back and was closer this time. It felt like it was behind and in front of him at the same time.

It felt like the voices where screeching now, he heard someone scream at the top of their lungs. His body trembled in sheer agony at the noise. He wanted to escape but he just couldn't. His body wouldn't listen to him anymore, it just wasn't in his control.

"Ngh.." Duke let a weak grunt when the voices all suddenly came to a stop. Glass crunched under the weight of someone's body as footsteps neared him.

He desperately wanted to see who it was. Everything was just black. He was covered in darkness, his eyes weren't working properly and now his ears weren't either. His senses had just stopped and it was scaring him more the longer it went on.

"It's okay Duke," The voice knew his name, how did they know his name? "You're safe now."

* * *

_"His wounds need to be cleaned before...get infected."_

_"We need to take the glass...of them first."_

_"You couldn't have been gentler...when you got him out of the car?"_

_"I'm sorry...tried to get him before the crash."_

_"...doesn't matter grab the tweasers."_

* * *

Duke slowly opened his eyes and was met with a cracked ceiling. They widened as he realized he was no longer in the car. He pushed his body up wincing as pain made his arms shake. He still felt weak, wherever he was.

An IV was attached to his arm and some sort of liquid was pumping through it. The liquid looked weird in it's color being a near clear blue, he had never seen a medication that color. Duke tried to look for any wounds on his body and winced, his arm felt sore and irritated. He sniffed smelling the metallic scent of bleach and lemons. The entire room looked weird to him, his eyes unable to pick up much detail.

The bed he was on was rather large, it looked and felt to be multiple beds pushed together to form as one. His body barely covered a third of it with pillows and blankets doing the rest. The pillows felt incredibly soft, unlike anything he had ever felt before. He threw some of them out of the way finding a few more blankets folded underneath.

"..."

He felt his body shake with his growing frustration. This wasn't a hospital, it was clearly someone's bedroom. But there was medical equipment surrounding him with some other weird things. He didn't know what they where but they looked to be some type of technology.

He was fearful of what was going and whose house he was in. He wanted to go home. He needed to know if his father was okay. He needed to know if the screaming he heard that night was his mother's.

The screams. The thought of them made his chest hammer with a wave of anxiety. They sounded as if the person screaming had been tortured. Duke hoped to god that it wasn't his mother the more he thought about it. What could have made her scream that way?

No he didn't need to know. He just needed to get out of hear or at least find out what was happening. His parents had to be looking for him, they had to be safe. They where probably at a hospital desperately searching for him.

"You're awake." That voice, it was back again.

Duke startled as he heard the bedroom's door open a crack and a pair of eyes peered back at him. From what he could see the voice's owner was older than him. They looked surprised that he had woken up already and hesitant to enter.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Please, I need to go home. My parents are looking for me."

He tried to move again but the opening of the door stopped him. And it wasn't a woman as he had thought from the tone of voice, but a man. A tall man with thick lack hair that almost reached his shoulders that looked almost blue in the room's lighting. It was almost impossible for him to make out the man's face, maybe from whatever was affecting us vision or just his tiredness.

From what he could make out he had on a mask that covered parts of his face. He strained to see more but it was too much for him and he was forced to close his eyes whimpering in pain. Collapsing backward against the remaining pillows, he began to pant heavily from the exhaustion sitting up and forcing himself to try to see caused him. He jumped frightened when he felt someone touch his forehead and moved down to his cheeks. 

"You have a fever." The man said sighing as he removed his hand from the young boy's face.

"Wha-fever? I need to go home my parents..." Duke felt the bed sink down as weight was added onto it, the man was leaning over him.

"Your parent's aren't important right now. You're shaking from how much pain you're in right now. You need to rest." No matter how much he wanted to deny the man's claims, he was right. 

"I am..." He mumbled feeling a blanket being maneuvered over his body. It felt familiar. "Please I need to go stop." His protests began to slowly get weaker, along with his body.

It was almost as if the blanket weighted a thousand pounds. He couldn't move it off of his body. He didn't even think he could move around under it at this point. All he wanted to do was rest his head on one of the humongous pillows and fall fast asleep. The idea of resting was so alluring he found himself unconsciously yawning.

A soft chuckle he heard from above and a hand pulled the blanket up to his chin. The action was like a mother's touch almost. The thought startled him but also it didn't. It felt nice to be cared for, his mother hadn't been this warm to him in a while.

But at the same time he silently cried out in shock. Why was his mind having such sudden warm thoughts about his possible captor? He needed to push the man away. He should be screaming, demanding for to know his whereabouts. However his mind felt to foggy and his body to heavy to even try to do those things.

With a soft sigh he started to drift away, asleep once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took WAY LONGER THAN I EXPECTED to be fully written. I was stressed out as I wanted to finish the other fics before posting the main one but I needed to. I'm sorry if it's not great I tried my hardest I actually cried.


End file.
